Jae
.]] Jae was a 24th century Starfleet officer, who started her career onboard the ''Enterprise''-D as an ensign, usually serving in the operations division beginning around 2367. By 2369, she held the rank of lieutenant junior grade. ( ) Service history 2367 Jae was on the bridge working at an aft console, when K'Ehleyr, onboard Klingon chancellor K'mpec ship contacted the Enterprise. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the crew tried to steer a garbage scow into the Gamelan sun ( ) and also when they met with the Cardassian Galor class warship Trager. ( ) Jae was on the bridge when the Enterprise encountered the Cytherian probe in the vicinity of the Argus Array, she received new orders from Lieutenant Worf shortly thereafter. ( ) She was manning the ops when the Enterprise was in orbit of Kaelon II and was threatened by two Kaelon warships. ( ) Jae was working in a shuttlebay shortly before Odan took a shuttle to Peliar Zel II. ( ) She was working on the lowest level of the warp core after Geordi La Forge returned from his trip to Risa. She was later on duty in the transporter room beaming governor Vagh and ambassador Kell aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Jae was one of the officers waiting outside the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he went to fight in the Klingon Civil War in 2367. ( ) 2368 She was on duty on the bridge at an aft console when the Enterprise was in orbit of El-Adrel IV in 2368 and met the Children of Tama. ( ) Jae was manning the ops when Doctor Kila Marr killed the Crystalline Entity in early 2368. ( ) In 2368, Jae was seriously injured when the Enterprise struck a quantum filament and brought to Ten Forward for treatment, since the rest of the ship had been cut off from sickbay. ( ) She was one of the crewmembers assigned to scan the debris of the Vulcan transport T'Pau. ( ) Jae was on duty in main engineering when the Enterprise was in orbit of Penthara IV and was paid a visit by Berlinghoff Rasmussen. ( ) She was present on the bridge when the crew experimented with Doctor Ja'Dar's soliton wave theories ( ) and when the wreck of the SS Vico was discovered. ( ) Jae was on duty on the bridge when the crew altered the course of a stellar core fragment in order to save the human colony on Moab IV from impending destruction. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge during the last repetition of the temporal causality loop the Enterprise was caught in in 2368. ( ) Jae was on duty in main engineering and later on the bridge when the ship was infected by nitrium parasites the same year. She passed out on the bridge and had to be led to sickbay when the ship had to overheat in order to kill the parasites. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge, as usually manning an aft console, when the Enterprise started to assist a Romulan science vessel with repairs in late 2368. ( ) Jae was also on duty on the bridge when Captain Jean-Luc Picard lost consciousness as he was affected by a probe sent by the long dead inhabitants of Kataan ( ) and when the ship was in orbit of Devidia II a short time later. ( ) 2369 In early 2369, when the Enterprise came to the rescue of the USS Yosemite she was on duty on the bridge. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise came to the assistance of the Dorian. ( ) She was also on duty when the Enterprise came to the rescue of the transport ship Dorian ( ) and a few days later when the crew found the Dyson sphere that the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] had crashed on. ( ) Jae attended Data's poetry reading in early 2369 and sat next to Captain Picard. Data's poetry was less than inspirational, but she was polite and stayed for the entire reading. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Tagra IV. (TNG: "True-Q") 2370 In an alternate quantum reality, she was one of the guests at Worf's surprise 30th birthday party. ( ) In late 2369, Jae was one of many Enterprise-D crewmembers to beam down to the rogue Borg planet in search of Data, and was one of the first to return to the ship once the Enterprise began retrieving the search teams. (TNG: "Descent, Part I" + "II") In 2370, Jae was part of the beta shift, which began duty at 1200 hours. Commander Riker and Ensign Gates also worked this shift. ( ) She was also on duty on the bridge when the crew was beginning to feel the influence of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. ( ) Jae was on duty on the bridge shortly after the Enterprise left orbit of Maranga IV. ( ) She was also working at an aft station on the bridge when the ship encountered DaiMon Bok's probe in late 2370. ( ) Jae was on duty on the bridge when the ship was developing an emergent property in late 2370. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when Lieutenant Ro Laren returned to the ship a short time later. ( ) She was also on duty on the bridge when the ship was investigating a temporal anomaly in the Devolin system. ( ) 2371 .]] She transferred to the command division in 2371. She served as flight controller as the Enterprise entered the Amargosa system. She was later passed outside Ten Forward while talking to a male friend by Data and La Forge after they installed Data's emotion chip. She later appeared in Ten Forward talking to the same gentleman. During the battle with the Duras sisters, Jae was hit by debris, requiring Deanna Troi to take the conn. She returned to the bridge just as the saucer section began its descent towards Veridian III. ( ) 2372 Jae was one of Jean-Luc Picard's old crew transferred to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in 2372. She was now in the sciences division, and on duty for the Enterprise's involvement in the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. She was one of the officers on the bridge while the Borg began to assimilate the ship and worked on weapons modifications under the supervision of Doctor Beverly Crusher. ( ) Jae was in dress uniform and one of the crew welcoming the Evora in Ten Forward in 2375. ( ) Appearances * ** (Season Four) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** "Time's Arrow" ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** "Descent, Part I" ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Movies ** ** ** Background Jae was played by regular TNG extra Tracee Lee Cocco. She would generally be seen at the environment station on the bridge, although she also made frequent appearances in Main Engineering, the corridors, and Ten Forward. She seemed to be very comfortable with both Captain Picard and Commander Riker; she sat closely to Picard in "Schisms" and in "Inheritance," Riker had his arm around the back of her chair during Data and Dr. Tainer's concert. Cocco's official site claims the character was named Lieutenant Jae, and this is maintained here although no official production source has named the character. The part she played in "Unification I & II" was referred to in Jeri Taylor's novelization of that episode, with the name Gretchen Naylor, although the description of the character mightn't quite match Cocco's appearance. Category:HumansCategory:Starfleet personnelCategory:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnelCategory:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel